Reminiscencia
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Yagami Light odiaba a Kira porque Kira era todo lo que Light quería ser. Era la mano que impartía la justicia que siempre había querido. Pero era un asesino, y los asesinos –todos– eran malos. O eso quería creer.


**Título**: Reminiscencia

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General, angst.

**Disclaimer**: DN no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata y Madhouse.

* * *

Odiaba a Kira. 

Lo odiaba tanto. Lo necesitaba odiar, había sido ese odio lo que lo había mantenido en el límite de la cordura cuando estuvo confinado por más de cincuenta días. Lo odiaba por haberle arruinado la vida, por haberlo humillado poniéndolo como chivo expiatoria para fijar los ojos de L en él. Lo odiaba por ser Kira simplemente –y Light nunca odia-.

Le repugnaba cada vez que Ryuuzaki hacia sus insinuaciones –a cada hora- implicándole como Kira. Tirando el hilo, encerrándolo en el mar de odio que era su alma. En el mar de dudas que era su mente. Haciéndolo dudar de sus actos, de sus propios recuerdos.

A veces se asustaba –y Light nunca se asusta- se asustaba por perder el control de su mente –Light siempre está en control-, por recordar vagos pasajes de meses atrás y luego olvidarlos. Se asustaba por no saber como mierda había empezado su relación con Misa, por no saber porque recordaba hablar con Naomi Misora, o simplemente se asustaba por sentir –suavemente- otra presencia en él, algo oscuro y perverso. Pero eso no era lo atemorizante. Lo que lo era, era el saber que ese algo realmente estaba ahí, que ese algo pertenecía a él, que era una parte de su ser, por mucho que no le hiciera caso. Y eso, era el mayor temor de Yagami Light.

Odiaba a Kira. Lo detestaba con todo su ser. También odiaba a Ryuuzaki por su empeño en culparlo, por su infantilismo en no aceptar que sus hipótesis eran erradas y él no era un asesino. Lo odiaba porque sabía que todo eso de la amistad no era más que una manipulación de Ryuuzaki, una manera de ganarse su confianza o ponerlo bajo presión –y Light nunca juega con los sentimientos-. Y se odiaba porque sentía que una parte de él también haría uso de ese truco, que una parte de él también recurriría a la manipulación de sentimientos.

Se odiaba, se odiaba por caber en el perfil psicológico de Kira, se odiaba incluso por motivos tan poco racionales como por el hecho de vivir en Kanto o por ser el hijo de un policía. Se odiaba por tener vacíos mentales, épocas de su vida de las cuales le era imposible precisar detalles.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Yagami Light odiaba a Kira porque Kira era todo lo que Light quería ser. Era la mano que impartía la justicia que Light siempre había querido. Pero era un asesino, y los asesinos –todos sin excepción- eran malos. O eso quería creer.

Por eso, cuando tuvo en sus manos nuevamente su bendito poder, Light se odio más que nunca por ser aquél que tanto odiaba, aquel que tanto detestaba. Aquél asesino que le había arruinado su vida, perturbando su tranquilidad y monotonía.

Pero también sintió que esa pequeña parte de él, esa oscura de la cual temía tanto, resurgía. Lo llenaba y lo envolvía en nuevos sueños de justicia. Y Light dejo de odiar.

O eso creyó hasta sentir años después las balas en su cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas:** De las falencias de DN, creo que la del daño sicológico de Light –y Misa- es una de las más grandes. No puedo pensar que Light –aún siendo un genio- creyéndose y perjurándose inocente, después de estar cincuenta días bajo tortura psicológica, encerrado y atado no haya tenido ninguna crisis psíquica, incluso después del fuerte golpe que debió ser tener a su propio padre apuntándole y disparándole haya aceptado tan pancho ayudar en la investigación, es algo IMPOSIBLE según la psicología. También el hecho que todo vestigio de Light –éticamente correcto y apegado a la moral- haya desaparecido o corrompido de una con tocar el DN; debió de haber tenido alguna crisis de identidad, sintiéndose perdido por encontrarse nuevamente, por saberse como el asesino que buscó con tanto afán. Es cierto que Light es un genio, pero que haya superado todo esto sin problema alguno es demasiado irrealista, y eso que Light es mi personaje preferido. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño estudio de personajes, ya saben que opiniones y demases abajito en Go. 


End file.
